No Matter What
by PoisonedDesires
Summary: When Randy and Kelly's marriage starts to cave-in Kelly see's no hope and starts sneaking around with her workmate, Justin. But what happens when Randy tries to fix their marriage?..
1. What The Hell

**Mkay, So I've been wanting to do this Fanfic for quiet awhile now so i hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**&& PLEASE REViEW. thanks(;**

**...  
><strong>

Aah, Finally finished my college papers, Now all that's left to do is stay home and relax.. Or maybe not, The TV was blaring and i couldn't take it anymore. I got up off m bed and walked downstairs to Randy, i toke the remote and muted it.

"You know you have to be up at 6:00. Come to bed." I said crossing my arms standing in front of him.

He stood up and looked at me "Yeah, And?"

"You need sleep. Please just come upstairs." I looked back at him,

"No, I wanna watch the game" He yanked the remote outta my hand and turned the sound back on.

I Sighed and stood there waiting for him to say something else.

He sat back down and propped his feet up on the mini table, Which he knew i hated. " You're in my way." He could tell i was getting mad, But i think i shocked him when i snapped.

"And you're a stupid jerk!" I quickly stormed off into the master bedroom and flopped back on our king-size bed followed by a huge sigh. This wasn't how our relationship should be, We never use to get like this, It seems like all we do is fight, fight fight!. Over the stupidest reasons to!. Ugh, Maybe i should just go to sleep, I'll feel better in the morning.. I hope.

I woke to the sound of the alarm clock, i felt beside me to find that Randy wasn't there.. NOT surprising, He has been sleeping on the couch for the past month. After pulling myself up and looking around the room with a great big sigh, i rolled off the bed and headed downstairs where Randy was asleep on the couch with a bowl of popcorn split all over himself and my newly cleaned carpet... How Lovely.

I toke the remote from his hands and turned the TV off, He quickly sat up and grabbed me as if i was robbing his home or something.

"What the hell?. I was watching that!" he let go of me and stood to his feet, stretching his long, buff and perfectly tanned body, Then looked at me.

"Since when were those your PJ's?.. stick with the long pants and baggy shirt, babe." he pleated as he walked into the kitchen.

I just rolled my eyes and started cleaning up his popcorn mess.

"Hey!, Im hungry. Come make me some breakfast.. wouldcha?"

Well, this isn't how i wanted to start my morning, Not at all.

"Do it yourself!" i yelled back as i walked into the kitchen, slid the popcorn outta the bowl into the trash can and washed my hands.

"I have to work late today.." Randy pulled out a bagel and stuck in it the toaster " So i won't be home until 1 or 2.. don't bother waiting up, either." I looked at him like i knew something

" Why?"

"Because, you get up early in the morning, don't wantcha' tired, now do we?"

"Guess not.." I sighed as he smirked.

"Excatly.. go do something about your hair.. It's annoying." he added ham and cheese to his bagel and toke a sugar free redbull, and was then headed to the living room.. He really added a whole new meaning to "Living" in "Living room."

"Ughh." I felt my mood go from 90% to 10... Oh boy, this is gonna be a verrryy long day.

I went back upstairs to our bedroom and pulled out a blue tank top, and black booty-shorts, along with my black leather knee-high boots and jingly earrings. I sat them on top of the table that my alarm was on, I went to the bathroom and started a hot shower, And after i felt it was hot, I began to take my clothes off and hopped into that waterfall of goodness.

After getting out of the shower, drying and straightening my hair, i pulled the back up into a bun, Leaving a few strands of hair flow in the front, I put my eyeliner on, Adding a small layer over my top lid followed by a little bit of pink in the corners. I swapped mascara on and added pink lip gloss. I smiled at myself in the mirror as i blended my cover-up in.

"You look like a hooker." My smile faded as Randy walked in and wrapped his arms around me. "I could use me some hooker, Right about now."

I sighed and moved my elbow back, Purposely hitting him so he got the hint. "Randy. Don't you have something to watch or eat?"

I continued to apply cover-up.

"Naw. You should call in." He started kissing my neck as his grip around me got tighter.

"No. Randal, Stop it." I put my brush down and pushed his hands away. As he looked up at me like "What the hell?" I rolled my eyes and walked into our bedroom and grabbed my purse and keys.

"Won't be home until 10... Don't forget to lock the doors before you go out and whore around."

I smirked to myself and walked out the door as his jaw dropped to the floor.

**...**

**NEXT CHAPTER; comingg soonn!. :D**

***-& Aye, It's not that bad..is it? xD**

**PLEASE leave a review letting me know what you think..**

**-Thanks. ^.^**


	2. Hard days work

_**CHAPTER NO.2;;**_

**Woo. Hello lovely people.**

**Next chapter is here! :D -Enjoy.**

~~~..~~~..~~..

"he deserved it.." I continued to tell my good ol' friend 'Kaitlyn'.

"Well, yea. Im just surprised you would say something like that to him.. Your usually a soft little girl around him."

"Well not anymore.. Maybe that's why were in this situation. Maybe if i put my foot down once in awhile, things wouldn't be so crazy."

"Ehh..What you need to do is make him jealous, That way he realizes how good you are." She smiled at me as she continued to scrub the counters.

I chuckled a little and shook my head.

"Yeah, Cause im like totally oh-so amazing." The sarcasm coming from my voice could kill a horse.

"I Concur." I turned to my right too see none other than Mr. Justin Gabriel standing there, holding a broom in one hand and an apple in the other one, His smile was so gorgeous i started to blush.. Suddenly it got harder to talk. Ugh i probably look so stupid right now. I looked over at Kaitlyn with a "Heeelppp!" look and she just smirked.

"Well, would you look at that, Lunch break!" She winked my way and threw her apron on the floor. She was out of there faster than a blink of an eye.

Well.. She's just the best.. Not.

What am i suppose to say to him now?

I quickly looked back over to him after realizing i completely ignored him.

"Um. I was, kidding." I chuckled a little, hoping he would say the same.

"Ah. Well i wasn't." He winked and walked to the back.

Oh my god.. Did he just.. Naww, i must be going crazy.. Justin likes me?. This is crazy..No way.

"Hey, Yo Barbie. Wheres Kaitlyn?"

"Huh?" I looked over at the stools where my older brother "Mike Mizanin" was bending over the table. Raising his eyebrow like "C'monnn"

"Ohh, Umm. She's, uhh-"

"Uhh?" He threw his hands out and shrugged, Giving me a nasty look.

"Shes on lunch!, God."

"Ugh. Damn." He sat down. "Sex on a beach please." He sighed softly and looked at me. "Your glowing.. Why are you glowing?, Who kissed you?"

He only made me blush more.

"What?, Ughh. No one!.. Im just.. Im a good mood." I smiled as i mixed his drink and slide it to him.

"So why do you wanna know where Kaitlyn is anyways?" I gave him my oh-so curious look.

He sipped his drink and looked at me.

"None ya business."

"Oh c'mon!, As if i don't already know. Everyone here knows you like her, Mike."

"Shush!" He looked around us and made sure no one was paying attention to them then sighed.

"Look, I do like her, it's just..Ugh It doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later." he got up and left the money for his drink on the table then walked out.

I frowned and shrugged my shoulders. Back to work. I did a head count of everyone in the club, There were only 7 people here, Which is unusual for us on a Friday night.. But whose complaining?

A few hours went by and everyone was gone, it was only 9:30PM. i still had another 30 minutes before i could go home. So i diecided to clear off the tables, Which Kaitlyn was suppose to do but she called about an hour earlier and asked for the rest of the day off.. Since it was a slow day anyways, i said yes. I got down to the last table, i toke a tray from the bar and starting filling it with plates and cups, etc. Once i finally got everything on the tray it had to at least weigh 20 pounds. i carefully brought it to the back. On my way over to the sink i slipped on some whiskey, Apparently one of our kegs was leaking..

Before i knew it i was laying on the floor with broken glass all over me, Luckily it didn't cut me to much, Only above my eye-brow and a few times in my arms.

I heard rushing footsteps coming my way, when i looked up, Justin was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh my god, Kelly are you okay?" He toke my hand and helped me to my feet sweaping off all the little pieces of glass in my hair and all over my clothes.

I held my head and closed my eyes for a minute then sighed.

"Yea, im fine.. just clumsy.."

"Kelly.. Your bleeding, C'mon i'll get the first-aid kit." He made me sit on a stool as he ran to the back and got the kit.

I just sat there thinking of how embarrassing this was, If Justin did like me, Im sure he doesn't now.

He rushed back to me and opened the kit.

"Okay. This is gonna sting." He gently went over my cut (Above the eye.) with an alcohol wipe.

I moaned softly as i bit down on my sweater.

"Ow. Okay. Ow!"

"Sorry.." He moved it and then placed a bandage on it

I watched as he did the other ones, i couldn't help but to smile i mean, C'mon! he's hot!.

Once he finished he looked up at my and smiled.

"All done.. You need something for your head?"

"Oh, no.. No thank you, im 5 miles away from home, i'll get something there, But thanks.. Justin, For all this."

"All this, including the fall?" He chuckled and raised an eye-brow.

"No, Not the fall. That was my own stupidity." I shock my head and looked at the clock behind him.

"Oh no, it's almost 10:30." I hopped outta the chair and grabbed the broom, But he toke it out of my hands and looked at him.

"I'll clean this up, Don't worry about it. You just go home take some pain killers and get a good night sleep."

"No, no Justin, i can't do that, It's wrong to leave you here alone, And besides it's my mess."

He stepped closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Kelly.. Go get some sleep, I'll be fine."

I couldn't help but to look into his eyes and sigh, "Alright.. But im gonna make it up to you."

He smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Now get out of here." He leaned in and kissed my check, making me turn as red as a tomatoe, Then he contuined to sweep up my mess.

***-Kelly's POV:**

I felt bad leaving him to do my work.. But he was right, my head was killing me and i just needed to go home and rest. The only problem with that was, When i got home Randy was shit faced wasted. and instead of relaxing and getting a good night sleep, I had to help him up the stairs, brush his teeth, change his clothes and get him to shut up and go to sleep. By time i got done helping him it was almost 2:00AM in the morning.. i had to be up at 6:00AM and drive for 3 hours to the church my sister was having her wedding, Not to mention i still had to pick up my dress and help all the bridesmaids with their hair and make-up.. Starbucks, Your gonna be seeing alot of me today.

~~-..~-.~~

***-Justin's POV:**

I could tell she was going through alot today, I just wanted to do something nice to show her that i care about her.. Maybe even love her.

**~~-..~-.~~ **

***-Randy's POV:**

After Kelly left this morning, I realized how much we've fallen apart, I knew it was time for a change.. But what could i really do? how can i fix our marriage?, I Just wish things were how they use to be. The only way i know how to deal with this is to get wasted... That's exactly what i did.

~~~..~~~..~

**Aaah, okay, thanks so much for watching guys!. I hope you enjoyed it :]**

**Next Chapter will have much more drama! ;D**

**PLEASE leave a Review, telling me: **

_**What you think, Whose you favorite character, What you think should happen next & who you think should end up together. :]**_


	3. I do

**AHHH, You guys, I am SO Sorry for the late updates on this!.**

**I hope you guys are still interested.. **

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-  
><strong>

Randy woke up to the sound of tears being shed in the bathroom, He wasn't sure what was going on, and his head was killing him. He crawled his way out of bed, Rubbing his eyes he stumbled to the bathroom door, He knocked roughly,

"Kelly?"

I admittedly stopped crying as I looked up at the door,

"I'll be out in a minute.." I began wiping my tears away and taking deep breathes.

"Kelly, Are you crying?" Randy asked in a, Not so caring manner. More of a "This is ruining my morning" sort of tone.

I didn't reply. I looked at myself in the mirror and wiped away the smudged makeup, Toke a deep breathe and opened the door, Walking right past him, not saying a word.

He threw his hands in the air in a confused way, But then rolled his eyes and went about his business.

Later that morning, After getting 3 hours of sleep, Mind you. Randy forgot to pack his tux for my sister's wedding. We were already half way to the church and if we turned around now, We would never make it to the wedding in time.

"Okay.. Thank you so much! You're a true life saver.." I hung up the phone and looked over at Randy.

"Lucky for you, Alex has an extra tux at his house."

"Yeah.. Lucky for me.." Randy rolled his eyes.

I laughed out in disbelief,

"Could you at least pretend to give a shit, Randy?" She shook her head, Opening the driver side door to Randy's big, Jacked up dodge truck. She grabbed onto the handle bar on the roof and pulled herself in, Slamming the door in Randy's face before he could say anything back.

He walked around to the passenger side, Pulling himself in and slamming the door as well,

"What, You think I meant to leave my damn tux at home?, I forgot Kelly!, I'm sorry I don't have such a perfect memory like you do." He puffed.

I just closed my eyes, throwing my hands up in the air, taking deep breathes.

Randy's teeth clinched as the door slammed, He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before walking over to the passenger side.

"I'm sorry. It's not like I meant to leave the damn thing!" He yelled.

"You know what, You're right. Can we just stop talking about it, Please."

I reached down and started the truck up, before we knew it, It was back to the good ol' silent road trip I've come to know and love.

We finally arrived at the church just in time, We had 10 minutes to get changed and ready to walk down the aisle. I rushed to the back, got my bridesmaids dress on, Did my hair and makeup and hurried back to the lobby, Where I saw Randy standing in my good friend, and soon to be brother-in-laws left over tuxedo, He had the most gorgeous smile on his face and he actually looked like he gave a shit. I felt like tearing up because I hadn't seen that look on his face in well over a year and I missed it terribly..

"You ready?" He asked, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.

I just nodded my head, refusing to make eye contact with him because I was still pissed about his actions this morning.

Everyone's attention was turned towards us when "From this moment" By "Shania Twain" Starting playing and the all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen began to walk out, Randy and I linked arms and painted on rather convincing smiles. We began to make our way out to the stage.

_"From this moment, as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this."_

Randy and I stopped at the end of the aisle and looked at each other, Kissing each others hands before walking to our separate side as all of the other bridesmaids and groomsmen did before us. I felt like I couldn't hold my tears back any longer, Everything was reminding me of how great things with Randy were and I was just so confused on how things got this horrible between us.

Finally my sister made her way down the aisle and I managed to keep my tears back. After the wedding ceremony, Everyone was headed to the hotel down the street for the reception, Once we got there, I admittedly headed outside for some fresh air.

"You alright, Kells?" a voice appeared from behind me. I turned to see non-other than my best friend, Who was now officially my newly wedded, brother in law leaning against the wall behind me. I sighed and shock my head.

"No, not really.. And I promise I'm not trying to be a downer on your wedding day." I looked at him with a frowned expression. He just chuckled, Shaking his head,

"Naw, Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Just tell me what's wrong.."

"Well.." I sighed, "It's just that.. Randy and I are sort of in a bad place right now." I shrugged, Rolling my eyes in a 'It's nothing' sort of manner. Hopping he would just drop the subject.

"Oh.. I kind of figured. I mean, You haven't said two words to him since you've arrived." Taking a step closer, He placed a hand on my shoulder, "But don't worry.. Randy Loves you. And you'll get passed whatever you guys are going through.. I promise." A hopeful smile appeared on his face.

I couldn't help but smile and nod. "You're right.. Things will get better."

"You see now, That's the Kelly I remember." He chuckled softly, Pulling her into a hug.


End file.
